May I share this dance?
by Morndulin
Summary: Night before Zero Requiem, Suzaku can't help thinking if what he is about to do is the right choice. Slight paring Lulu/Suza.


May I share this final dance?

Pairing: Lelouch Lamberouge x Suzaku Kururugi

Rating: K+

Genre: fluffy, very mild angst

Warnings: SPOILERS to R2, especially the last episode.

My FIRST Code Geass fanfic... and first fic for AGES. Wrote this last spring, right before the prom. (I was dancing with my friend, cosplaying Lelouch vi Britannia and that's where I got the idea. :D R&R please. I've started writing sequel for this, but before submitting it, I'd like to hear some opinions on my writing.

* * *

The dimly lit halls were suddenly hollow and quiet, even though they were usually filled with servants and other people, running around, doing their errands. For some reason Kururugi Suzaku had left his comfortable bed and was now wondering around this huge palace he now inhabited with many others. In his childhood the brunette had gotten used to some kind of luxuries, being a son of prime minister had it's good sides, but the Palace of Vi Britannia was really over the top. Endless corridors, staircases, door after door, one could stay a whole day wondering around and even get lost if one did not know exactly his way.

Youngster wasn't exactly sure were he was heading, but there was something bothering him. Tomorrow would be the day he had waited for past months, but now that it had finally arrived, it all seemed too soon. He knew they had made promise and it would be best this way, but it still didn't help the uneasiness he held in his heart. Suzaku shook his head, trying to forget his silly thoughts. He should be thinking about Euphemia, Shirley... and many others who had died because of Lelouch's ideals, stubbornness and mistakes. His childhood's best friend had really done what he had swore as a child, but his ways had been horrible. Both of them had reached for the same goal, and only one of them would get to actually live in this fulfilled promise.

Man could hear noises coming from far ahead, seeping through the gigantic door he could see at the and of the corridor he was walking on. At first he thought it was just his imagination, it sounded almost like music, but why on earth would someone play music this loud in the middle of the night? As he got closer, he could hear it more clear, he wasn't dreaming, they actually played classical of some sorts. Curiosity took best over him and Suzaku walked closer, trying to find out what was going on behind those closed doors. He pressed his hand gently against the warm, wooden surface and before he knew it, the door flew open, and he stumbled inside.

For a moment it seemed he was blinded after the dim light he had gotten used to in the corridors. Chandeliers shone above him, illuminating everything around and for a moment Suzaku wasn't too sure if he was asleep or awake. He had stepped into a huge ballroom, and not just that, it seemed there was some kind of party going on. Man felt ashamed, he had just busted in, wearing still his pajamas and he was quite sure he hadn't been invited. He didn't notice anyone, even though he wasn't still too sure. All of their faces and voices seemed to be clouded somehow, he couldn't quite grasp neather even though he tried his best to concentrate.

"Oh.. Suzaku. You finally came here." Man turned on his heels, immediately recognizing the voice. Right in front of him was standing Lelouch Lamberouge, no.. Lelouch vi Britannia. The 99th emperor of the Great Britannia. But he was also his best friend and worst enemy. Before Suzaku got time to think of any more than that, Lelouch suddenly bowed, taking a hold of him and leading him among the other dancing pairs. The brunette tried his best to resist, but Lelouch didn't give him the chance to do that. Lelouch had firm grip on his hand and his back, guiding him through the people and also making him waltz with him.

Suzaku opened his mouth, trying to say something, but no voice passed his lips, because slim, pale fingers were pressed on them, shutting him down. "Shh... just stay quiet for now. You can ask questions later." Man felt embarrassed, dancing like this with another man, even though it was just Lelouch. Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, just dancing together, like they were gliding through air more than walking on earth. Suzaku got caught so deep in thought, he didn't realize dark-haired man was talking to him until he felt questioning stare on his face. "I just asked did you remember how I taught you to waltz when we were children?" Lelouch's face seemed innocent, like he was still that innocent boy who had come to live with him so long ago, like he hadn't killed all those people dear to him.

Of course Suzaku could remember it. For some reason, his father had wanted him to learn how to dance waltz and he had asked Lelouch to teach them to him. The former Britannian hadn't lived with them for too long, but they had already started getting know each other, one could call them already friends. He had been sitting on the stairs, looking down and hoping something would happen. Lelouch had come behind him unnoticed and had scared him, causing almost to fall over. For a moment a new impression, smile had lightened his friend's usually so stern face. Suzaku had glared at the boy and the impression was immediately gone, but it didn't change the fact he had seen it.

Lelouch had told him his father's wish and becouse Suzaku had been bored to death, he had accepted his offer. After all these years, Suzaku could still remember Lelouch's agitation about his clumsiness and how he had stepped on his toes far too many times. He was the athletic one of them, but it still didn't mean he was better at everything. Lelouch had never beaten him at two things; chess and waltz. Dark-haired man had know how to manipulate and lead, even then and had always known how to use it advantageously for him. Lelouch was still the one leading, taking control and it somehow bothered Suzaku how comfortable, natural this felt. Just the two of them, sharing this night together, even though there were lots of people around.

Suzaku hadn't noticed it before, but both of them were wearing their school-uniforms. Nether of them hadn't wore it for a quite a long time, but he didn't question the choice. After all, in some parts they should thank Ashford Gakuen for bringing them together again. Brunette didn't bother to wonder when his garments had changed, he just accepted the fact and started giving more attention to his surroundings. Suzaku knew he had seen this place before, but couldn't recall where and when, not until he looked at the symbol on Lelouch's neck. Somehow he had changed location from Britannia back to Japan, back to their old school. He tried looking around, hoping to see some familiar faces, but everyone was still blurred, expect for Lelouch.

If he wouldn't have known better, he could have sworn Lelouch looked he was faking his happiness. Even though there was smile on his lips, it quite didn't reach his eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't know how to ask something like that, something so..personal. This was their last time together, at dawn they would enemies again and finally, he would be the one to finally avenge everyone and then lead this world Lelouch had built for him, for them to live on. Suzaku knew he could never forgive Lelouch, but he still couldn't hate him, they had been victims, all of them and Lelouch had to be the last one to purify everything. Parts of him still wanted to wish there could be another way, but there wasn't. Lelouch's actions had turned the whole world against him and the only way to make it peaceful again, was to kill the icon of their loath.

For a moment Suzaku thought he saw someone familiar dancing near them, but before he could recognize them, the face had already gone, back to being blurred like all the other. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, had he seen the familiar face, but his friend just smiled a little, looking even sadder than before. Suzaku couldn't bear seeing such a look on his face, so he turned his eyes away, hoping he had only imagined it and once he turned to look at him again, he would be smiling like nothing could harm him in this world. Ever since that fleeting moment, he had always loved to see Lelouch smiling, it made his face soften and his eyes glistened like amethysts, carved into the ivory of his skin.

Once again Suzaku was awoken from his thoughts, he was finally starting to recognize people around them. First he saw his own parents dancing nearby. Both of them were smiling, looking newlyweds. His father nodded, clearly recognizing his son and after greeting they turned away, disappearing once again. Seeing them made it clear this was dream, his parents had died long ago and since Suzaku was still alive, there was no other way he could see them. Next person was much more painful to see, but also the one he had ached for a long time, Euphemia. She was dancing too, with someone Suzaku didn't know. Euphemia seemed happy, his eyes and lips were both smiling, when he saw Suzaku. He saw the girl was trying to say something, but when Suzaku tried to stop to concentrate on his words, he only ended up stepping on Lelouch's toe and the girl disappeared.

Brunette was embarrassed, but also angered, why couldn't he go to Euphemia, the only woman he had ever loved? Suzaku tried to stop his dancing, but Lelouch was too persuading, not letting him go and just forcing him to dance. Suzaku turned to look at his friends face, eyebrows furrowed, but seeing the sad look on Lelouch's face, wiped them away. He had loved Euphemia dearly, but he also loved Lelouch, no matter how hard it was admitting it. Brunette submitted again to his partner, letting him lead and concentrated only keeping his feet from far enough not to do mistakes again. This seemed to satisfy Lelouch, bringing smile back on his lips.

The dreamy melody of the waltz seemed to hypnotize him again, making him forget his grim task for tomorrow and focus only on the moment he had right now. What was past, was gone, what was to come would come to be, but the present would be here only once. Especially his moments with Lelouch were running short and Suzaku didn't want to spoil them by thinking of their past failures. They were both only human, not Gods. And making mistakes and learning from them was what made them human. Suzaku forced a smile, not wanting to show his thoughts to his friend. Lelouch was obviously pleased, his eyes glistening a little lighter color of violet.

Once Suzaku had settled his thoughts, the other dancing people became more visible again. He recognized other Knight's of Round, wearing their formal uniforms, only nodding him shortly and then turning away. Familiar faces appeared quicker and quicker, fellow students from Ashford, other soldiers he had fought with..and finally Nunnaly.

She had been the beginning of this all and she would be the end too. Girl was standing alone, eyes wide open, looking at the two of them. She was smiling, but her smile had the same sadness as Lelouch's. Suzaku turned to look at his friend, who had seen Nunnaly too. Man nodded to his sister, like telling her to wait a little while was slowing down, the ending of the song was coming closer and obviously it was time to change dancing partners. Finally the last note was set out and music stopped, everything quieting down. Suzaku quickly noticed the room was empty, expect for him, Lelouch and Nunnaly. Lelouch stopped finally his dancing, still holding him close.

"Suzaku... I.. am sorry. But I'm also.. happy I could be your friend. Live on, live long and happily.. and most of all.. never change. Survive." Slim hands let go of their grip, keeping only hold of his other hand. Lelouch bowed deep before him, confusing Suzaku even more by this gesture than his words. Finally he straightened up, still keeping their hold of the hand. Lelouch smiled a little, his purple eyes looking straight at the green ones. Before Suzaku could stop it, Lelouch lifted his hand to his lips, giving a tiny peck on the palm. "Take care of her, Suzaku."

"Lelouch?" Brunette man sat up, eyes wide open, looking around frantically. He looked around, not sure of where he was and what had just happened. Quick glance told him he was in his own bed, in his own room in the palace. He gave out deep sight, falling back on the soft cushion. He was alone, yet he could still hear Lelouch's pleading voice in his ears. "Take care of..her.." Suzaku whispered quietly, finally understanding the meaning of those words. Even without using geass, Lelouch had still managed to order him to protect his sister, knowing Suzaku couldn't refuse. Man sat up again, little slower this time. It was morning, he could see the sun shining through his curtains. It was the day for his final mission and also the day to finally fulfill their mutual promise.


End file.
